yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga cards
This is a gallery of cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga. Cards are listed, ordered first by card type and then by appearance. Normal Monsters JunkArmor-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Junk Armor ScrewturntheApprenticeWarrior-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Screwturn the Apprentice Warrior HellfireSleepingBeautyGhostSleeper-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Hellfire Sleeping Beauty, Ghost Sleeper HellfireDragonGhostWyvern-EN-Manga-5D.jpg |Hellfire Dragon, Ghost Wyvern OrchidMoth-JP-Manga-5D-NC.jpg | Orchid Moth RosePrincess-EN-Manga-5D.png | Rose Princess MalevolentMayfly-EN-Manga-5D.png | Malevolent Mayfly ScissorhandDragon-EN-Manga-5D.png | Scissorhand Dragon WanderingKingWildWind-EN-Manga-5D.png | Wandering King Wild Wind BlackwingJultheNewMoon-EN-Manga-5D.png | Blackwing - Jul the New Moon CelestialSwordsman-EN-Manga-5D.png | Celestial Swordsman GemKnightAmber-EN-Manga-5D-NC.png | Gem-Knight Amber Effect Monsters JunkBlader-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Junk Blader ArmoredBee-EN-Manga-5D.png | Armored Bee GreatPoseidonBeetle-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Great Poseidon Beetle QuickSpanKnight-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Quick Spanite HellfireSpearmanGhostLancer-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Hellfire Spearman Ghost Lancer RightyDriver-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Righty Driver GashtheDustLord-EN-Manga-5D.png | Gash the Dust Lord JunkForward-EN-Manga-5D.png | Junk Forward RedLotusKingFlameCrime-EN-Manga-5D.png | Red Lotus King, Flame Crime MagicKingMoonStar-EN-Manga-5D.png | Magic King Moon Star RoseWitch-EN-Manga-5D.png | Rose Witch OrchidMantis-EN-Manga-5D.png | Orchid Mantis QueenAngelofRoses-EN-Manga-5D.png | Queen Angel of Roses JackieJumper-EN-Manga-5D.png | Jackie Jumper LeftyDriver-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Lefty Driver RoarVulcan-EN-Manga-5D.png | Roar Vulcan Vanguard-EN-Manga-5D.png | Vanguard PumpActionCommando-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Pump-Action Commando JunkDefender-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Junk Defender BurgundytheMagicElf-EN-Manga-5D.png | Burgundy the Magic Elf RoseLover-EN-Manga-5D.png | Rose Lover KlarettheEliteMagicElf-EN-Manga-5D.png | Klaret the Elite Magic Elf FallenAngelofRoses-EN-Manga-5D.png | Fallen Angel of Roses MachinaSoldier-EN-Manga-5D.png | Machina Soldier MachinaDefender-EN-Manga-5D.png | Machina Defender MachinaSniper-EN-Manga-5D.png | Machina Sniper MachinaCannon-EN-Manga-5D.png | Machina Cannon BlackwingPinakitheWaxingMoon-EN-Manga-5D.png | Blackwing - Pinaka the Waxing Moon BlackwingKristheCrackofDawn-EN-Manga-5D.png | Blackwing - Kris the Crack of Dawn BlackwingGladiustheMidnightSun-EN-Manga-5D.png | Blackwing - Gladius the Midnight Sun BlackwingSharngatheWaningMoon-EN-Manga-5D.png | Blackwing - Sharnga the Waning Moon SignVehicle-EN-Manga-5D.png | Sign Vehicle GateVehicle-EN-Manga-5D.png | Gate Vehicle SignalVehicle-EN-Manga-5D.png | Signal Vehicle SpeedingRoaringRoadGuardian-EN-Manga-5D.png | Speeding Roaring Road Guardian InfernityKnight-EN-Manga-5D.png | Infernity Knight RosePaladin-EN-Manga-5D.png | Rose Paladin InfernityArcher-EN-Manga-5D.png | Infernity Archer RoseShaman-EN-Manga-5D.png | Rose Shaman InfernityGeneral-EN-Manga-5D.png | Infernity General InfernitySage-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Infernity Sage InfernityShieldBearer-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Infernity Shield Bearer InfernitySpearBearer-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Infernity Spear Bearer SpinMosquito-EN-Manga-5D.png | Spin Mosquito PhantomKingHydride-EN-Manga-5D.png | Phantom King Hydride AlienOverlord-EN-Manga-5D.png | Alien Overlord ChipTheForestThief-EN-Manga-5D.png | Chip, The Forest Thief BerryTheForestSwordsman-EN-Manga-5D.png | Berry, The Forest Swordsman JunkChanger-EN-Manga-5D.png | Junk Changer BatTheForestNinja-EN-Manga-5D.png | Bat, The Forest Ninja PonTheForestMerchant-EN-Manga-5D.png | Pon, The Forest Merchant ConTheForestSchemer-EN-Manga-5D.png | Con, The Forest Schemer NyantoTheForestTraveler-EN-Manga-5D.png | Nyanto, The Forest Traveler GuardianofOrder-JP-Manga-5D-NC.png | Guardian of Order MobiustheFrostMonarch-JP-Manga-5D-NC.png | Mobius the Frost Monarch MissileKnight-EN-Manga-5D.png | Missile Knight JunkDragonlet-EN-Manga-5D.png | Junk Dragonlet BlackwingDamascusthePolarNight-EN-Manga-5D.png | Blackwing - Damascus the Polar Night JunkMail-EN-Manga-5D.png | Junk Mail InfernityBishop-EN-Manga-5D.png | Infernity Bishop MorphKingStygiGell-EN-Manga-5D.png | Morph King Stygi-Gel InfernityPawn-EN-Manga-5D.png | Infernity Pawn InfernityQueen-EN-Manga-5D.png | Infernity Queen CursedFireKingDoomBurst-EN-Manga-5D.png | Cursed Fire King Doom Burst MontageDragon-JP-Manga-5D-NC.png | Montage Dragon WonkoNobleKnightoftheForest-EN-Manga-5D.png | Wonko, Noble Knight of the Forest GekkoMysticalMediumoftheForest-EN-Manga-5D.png | Gekko, Mystical Medium of the Forest Back-JP-Manga.png | Ancient Crimson Ape HellToxicMoth-EN-Manga-5D.png | Hell Toxic Moth HellNeedleCaterpillar-EN-Manga-5D.png | Hell Needle Caterpillar RoseSpirit-EN-Manga-5D.png | Rose Spirit RoseArcher-EN-Manga-5D.png | Rose Archer HundredFootedHorror-EN-Manga-5D.png | Hell Centipede HellSpider-EN-Manga-5D.png | Hell Spider HellGrub-EN-Manga-5D.png | Hell Grub JesterPuppetAcrobat-EN-Manga-5D.png | Jester Puppet Acrobat JesterPuppetTrickRider-EN-Manga-5D.png | Jester Puppet Trick Rider BlackwingBoratheSpear-EN-Manga-5D-NC.png | Blackwing - Bora the Spear BlackwingGaletheWhirlwind-EN-Manga-5D-NC.png | Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind BlackwingShuratheBlueFlame-EN-Manga-5D-NC.png | Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame BlackwingSiroccotheDawn-EN-Manga-5D-NC.png | Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn CelestialBowman-EN-Manga-5D.png | Celestial Bowman CelestialMage-EN-Manga-5D.png | Celestial Mage GuidingLight-EN-Manga-5D.png | Guiding Light AbsoluteKingBackJack-EN-Manga-5D.png | Absolute King Back Jack GhostCharontheUnderworldBoatman-EN-Manga-5D.png | Hellfire Boat Guard Ghost Charon JunkBreaker-EN-Manga-5D.png | Junk Breaker AcidHellFly-EN-Manga-5D.png | Acid Hell Fly JunkAnchor-EN-Manga-5D.png | Junk Anchor MimicHellWorm-EN-Manga-5D.png | Mimic Hell Worm KoakiMeiruSandman-EN-Manga-5D-NC.png | Koa'ki Meiru Sandman RedWyrm-EN-Manga-5D-NC.png | Red Wyrm GiantHadesStagBeetle-EN-Manga-5D.png | Giant Hades Stag Beetle JunkMeister-EN-Manga-5D.png | Junk Meister WickedPriestChilamSabak-EN-Manga-5D-NC.png | Wicked Priest Chilam Sabak JunkGiant-EN-Manga-5D.png | Junk Giant ReturningOgreKuchipachiBabar-JP-Manga-5D.png | Returning Ogre Kuchipachi Babar Junkuriboh-JP-Manga-5D.png | Junkuriboh Ritual Monsters JesterPuppetKingPantomime-EN-Manga-5D.png | Jester Puppet King Pantomime Fusion Monsters DragonecroNethersoulDragon-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon IgnitionBeastVolcannon-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Ignition Beast Volcanon BombingBeastFireBomber-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Bombing Beast Fire Bomber FirebirdtheBurningSkywing-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Firebird, the Burning Skywing BlazeFenixtheBurningBombardmentBird-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird RosariatheStatelyFallenAngel-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel Synchro Monsters LightningWarrior-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Lightning Warrior MightyWarrior-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Mighty Warrior ScarredWarrior-EN-Manga-5D.png | Scarred Warrior DarkHighlander-EN-Manga-5D-2.png | Dark Highlander SevenSwordsWarrior-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Seven Swords Warrior BlackwingGramtheShiningStar-EN-Manga-5D.png | Blackwing - Gram the Shining Star BlackwingTamerObsidianHawkJoe-EN-Manga-5D.png | Blackwing Tamer - Obsidian Hawk Joe CatapultWarrior-EN-Manga-5D.png | Catapult Warrior BeelzeoftheDiabolicDragons-EN-Manga-5D.png | Archfiend Dragon Beelze VoidOgreDragon-EN-Manga-5D.png | Void Ogre Dragon CelestialWolfLordBlueSirius-EN-Manga-5D.png | Celestial Wolf Lord, Blue Sirius PowerToolMechaDragon-EN-Manga-5D.png | Power Tool Mecha Dragon AncientPixieDragon-EN-Manga-5D.png | Ancient Pixie Dragon HotRedDragonArchfiend-EN-Manga-5D.png | Hot Red Dragon Archfiend GravityWarrior-EN-Manga-5D.png | Gravity Warrior StardustSparkDragon-EN-Manga-5D.png | Stardust Spark Dragon BlackwingNothungtheStarlight-EN-Manga-5D.png | Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight ChaosKingArchfiend-JP-Manga-5D-NC.png | Chaos King Archfiend DarkDiviner-JP-Manga-5D-NC.png | Dark Diviner LightningTricorn-JP-Manga-5D-NC.png | Lightning Tricorn BlackfeatherDarkrageDragon-EN-Manga-5D.png | Blackwing Dragon Black Feather BlackRoseMoonlightDragon-EN-Manga-5D.png | Moonlight Dragon Black Rose BeelzeusoftheDiabolicDragons-EN-Manga-5D.png | Archfiend Uber Dragon Beelzeus CelestialTuner-EN-Manga-5D.png | Celestial Tuner CelestialDoubleStarShaman-EN-Manga-5D.png | Celestial Double Star Shaman AscensionSkyDragon-EN-Manga-5D.png | Celestial Conquering Dragon - Drago Ascension DragocytosCorruptedNethersoulDragon-EN-Manga-5D.png | Underworld Flood Dragon Dragocutos DivineSparkDragonStardustSifr-JP-Manga-5D.png | Divine Spark Dragon Stardust Sifr StardustAssaultWarrior-JP-Manga-5D.png | Stardust Assault Warrior StardustChargeWarrior-JP-Manga-5D.png | Stardust Charge Warrior StardustChronicleSparkDragon-JP-Manga-5D.png | Stardust Chronicle Spark Dragon HotRedDragonArchfiendAbyss-JP-Manga-5D.png | Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss HotRedDragonArchfiendBane-JP-Manga-5D.png | Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend Belial HotRedDragonArchfiendKingCalamity-JP-Manga-5D.png | Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity Dark Synchro Monsters UltimayaTzolkin-EN-Manga-5D-NC.png | Ultimate God Ultimaya Tzolkin UltimitlBishbalkintheUltimateLegendaryGod-JP-Manga-5D.png | Ultimitl Bishbalkin the Ultimate Legendary God Spell Cards RustedBladeRustEdge-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Rusted Blade - Rust Edge Turf-EN-Manga-5D.jpg| Turf ArmsRegeneration-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Arms Regeneration OverflowingTreasure-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Overflowing Treasure JunkSplash-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Junk Splash Advance-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Advance GhostFusion-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Ghost Fusion DarkFlare-EN-Manga-5D.png | Dark Flare DemonsShackle-EN-Manga-5D.png | Demon's Shackle CursedShield-EN-Manga-5D.png | Cursed Shield StopDefense-EN-Manga-5D.png | Stop Defense JunkBall-EN-Manga-5D.png | Junk Ball FusionCharge-EN-Manga-5D.png | Fusion Charge TrapDisposal-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Trap Disposal ExtraFusion-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Extra Fusion CounterSword-EN-Manga-5D.png | Counter Sword RoseBellofRevelation-EN-Manga-5D.png | Rose Bell of Revelation CardsfromtheBlessedGrass-EN-Manga-5D.png | Cards from the Blessed Grass RoseShield-EN-Manga-5D.png | Rose Shield NameErasure-EN-Manga-5D.png | Name Erasure BlackCyclone-EN-Manga-5D.png | Black Cyclone IllegalModding-EN-Manga-5D.png | Illegal Modding PrayertotheEvilSpirits-EN-Manga-5D.png | Prayer to the Evil Spirits FruitoftheDead-EN-Manga-5D.png | Fruit of the Dead ToolBox-EN-Manga-5D.png | Tool Box PileArm-EN-Manga-5D.png | Pile Arm BladeGraveyard-EN-Manga-5D.png | Blade Graveyard SwordDance-EN-Manga-5D.png | Sword Dance AllZero-EN-Manga-5D.png | All Zero MorphtronicMasterArm-EN-Manga-5D.png | Morphtronic Master Arm SynchroTranscend-EN-Manga-5D.png | Synchro Transcend SynchroCreed-EN-Manga-5D.png | Synchro Creed ContractWithTheVoid-EN-Manga-5D.png | Contract With The Void ChampionsMajesty-EN-Manga-5D.png | Champion's Majesty RumblingofHeavenandEarth-EN-Manga-5D.png | Rumbling of Heaven and Earth AncientForest-JP-Manga-5D-NC.png | Ancient Forest FairyTalePrologueJourneysDawn-EN-Manga-5D.png | Fairy Tale Prologue: Journey's Dawn FairyTaleChapter2SeethingSun-EN-Manga-5D.png | Fairy Tale Chapter 2: Seething Sun FairyTaleChapter3EveningSun-EN-Manga-5D.png | Fairy Tale Chapter 3: Evening Sun CurseoftheForest-EN-Manga-5D.png | Curse of the Forest FairyTaleFinalChapterMoonofOblivion-EN-Manga-5D.png | Fairy Tale Final Chapter: Moon of Oblivion ForestBurst-EN-Manga-5D.png | Forest Burst TrickBuster-EN-Manga-5D.png | Trick Buster ShiftingMirage-EN-Manga-5D.png | Shifting Mirage SpiritBattle-EN-Manga-5D.png | Spirit Battle HellFlyNest-EN-Manga-5D.png | Hell Fly Nest PastLife-EN-Manga-5D.png | Past Life WhiteRoseCloister-EN-Manga-5D.png | White Rose Cloister HellGift-EN-Manga-5D.png | Hell Gift HellTuning-EN-Manga-5D.png | Hell Tuning JesterPuppetCircus-EN-Manga-5D.png | Jester Puppet Circus BlackRevenge-EN-Manga-5D.png | Black Revenge CelestialBellTower-EN-Manga-5D.png | Celestial Bell Tower OverTuning-EN-Manga-5D.png | Over Tuning InstantTune-EN-Manga-5D.png | Instant Tune MonsterReborn-EN-Manga-5D.png | Monster Reborn ClinchReborn-EN-Manga-5D.png | Clinch Reborn BlackBrooch-EN-Manga-5D.png | Black Brooch ProvidentialInjustice-EN-Manga-5D.png| Providential Injustice HellfireVeil-EN-Manga-5D.png | Hellfire Veil SacredSwordThanatos-EN-Manga-5D.png | Sacred Sword Thanatos SpectralIceFloe-EN-Manga-5D.png | Spectral Ice Floe PhoenixBattleWings-EN-Manga-5D.png | Phoenix Battle Wings ParallelTwister-EN-Manga-5D.png | Parallel Twister CardofCompensation-EN-Manga-5D.png | Card of Compensation ReactionStarMirror-EN-Manga-5D.png | Reaction Star Mirror InsectLuringLight-EN-Manga-5D.png | Insect-Luring Light CardofHeavenandEarth-EN-Manga-5D.png | Card of Heaven and Earth ScarDragonWhip-JP-Manga-5D.png | Scar-Dragon Whip FlightoftheDuelDragons-JP-Manga-5D.png | Flight of the Duel Dragons FoolishForestBaalcheChem-JP-Manga-5D.png | Foolish Forest - Baalche Chem SpiritCannonKushuSipit-JP-Manga-5D.png | Spirit Cannon Kushu Sipit TranscendentHarmonyofDuality-JP-Manga-5D.png | Transcendent Harmony of Duality FinalCross-JP-Manga-5D.png | Final Cross GatheringLight-JP-Manga-5D.png | Gathering Light ScrapIronWelding-JP-Manga-5D.png | Scrap-Iron Welding NecroidSynchro-JP-Manga-5D.png | Necroid Synchro AccelSynchro-JP-Manga-5D.png | Accel Synchro BattleTuning-JP-Manga-5D.png | Battle Tuning BurningSoul-JP-Manga-5D.png | Burning Soul Trap Cards PrideoftheWarrior-EN-Manga-5D.png | Pride of the Warrior ShockDraw-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Shock Draw JunkShield-EN-Manga-5D.png | Junk Shield PhantomEffect-EN-Manga-5D.png | Phantom Effect SynchroGazer-EN-Manga-5D.png | Synchro Gazer GrappleChain-EN-Manga-5D.png | Grapple Chain SynchroDeflector-EN-Manga-5D.png | Synchro Deflector RoseBlizzard-EN-Manga-5D.png | Rose Blizzard (manga) Backlash-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Backlash WidespreadRuin-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Widespread Ruin MagicElfOrder-EN-Manga-5D.png | Magic Elf Order Mokusatsu-EN-Manga-5D.png | Mokusatsu WallofThorns-EN-Manga-5D.png | Wall of Thorns MirrorForce-EN-Manga-5D.png | Mirror Force BlackWingedArrow-EN-Manga-5D.png | Black-Winged Arrow BladeWing-EN-Manga-5D.png | Blade Wing VoidCauldron-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Void Cauldron VoidShield-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Void Shield BriarPinSeal-En-Manga-5D.png | Briar Pin-Seal VoidChain-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Void Chain RoseBarrierForce-EN-Manga-5D.png | Rose Barrier Force BriarTransplant-EN-Manga-5D.png | Briar Transplant CalloftheHaunted-EN-Manga-5D.png | Call of the Haunted SynchroCall-EN-Manga-5D.png | Synchro Call Morphtronicize-EN-Manga-5D.png | Morphtronicize MDTMorphtronicDoubleTeam-EN-Manga-5D.png | MDT - Morphtronic Double Team SynchroNova-EN-Manga-5D.png | Synchro Nova DarkBribe-EN-Manga-5D.png | Dark Bribe SynchroLibrary-EN-Manga-5D.png | Synchro Library SynchroMirageAttack-EN-Manga-5D.png | Synchro Mirage Attack BlackwingDeltaUnion-EN-Manga-5D.png | Blackwing - Delta Union DefenseDrain-EN-Manga-5D.png | Defense Drain BewilderingChoice-EN-Manga-5D.png | Bewildering Choice ChampionsStorm-EN-Manga-5D.jpg | Champion's Storm ZeroGateoftheVoid-EN-Manga-5D.png | Zero Gate of the Void DeadlyHand-EN-Manga-5D.png | Deadly Hand ChampionsAmbition-EN-Manga-5D.png | Champion's Ambition ChampionsPulse-EN-Manga-5D.png | Champion's Pulse ThoseWeProtect-EN-Manga-5D.png | Those We Protect WarriorDefense-EN-Manga-5D.png | Warrior Defense ForestSpring-EN-Manga-5D.png | Forest Spring WrathoftheForest-EN-Manga-5D.png | Wrath of the Forest BlackRoseSeed-EN-Manga-5D.png | Black Rose Seed HellVerminMine-EN-Manga-5D.png | Hell Vermin Mine HellSummon-EN-Manga-5D.png | Hell Summon TragicComedy-EN-Manga-5D.png | Tragic Comedy RampagingBinaryStarsLevel2-EN-Manga-5D.png | Rampaging Binary Stars Level 2 SynchroDrive-EN-Manga-5D.png | Synchro Drive CelestialGuard-EN-Manga-5D.png | Celestial Guard FinalTombstone-EN-Manga-5D.png | Final Tombstone CelestialProfit-EN-Manga-5D.png | Celestial Profit BarrierBlade-EN-Manga-5D.png | Barrier Blade AssaultCyclone-EN-Manga-5D.png | Assault Cyclone FlashTune-EN-Manga-5D.png | Flash Tune ReverseDamage-EN-Manga-5D.png | Reverse Damage HalfCapture-EN-Manga-5D.png | Half Capture CounterstrikeMolt-EN-Manga-5D.png | Counterstrike Molt JunkCross-EN-Manga-5D.png | Junk Cross BondsReward-EN-Manga-5D.png | Bond’s Reward ReincarnationSprout-JP-Manga-5D.png | Reincarnation Sprout StardustReSpark-JP-Manga-5D.png | Stardust Re-Spark GuidancetoSalvation-JP-Manga-5D.png | Guidance to Salvation HarmonicGeoglyph-JP-Manga-5D.png | Harmonic Geoglyph EarthboundResonance-JP-Manga-5D.png | Earthbound Resonance EnshrinedForcesofDuality-JP-Manga-5D.png | Enshrined Forces of Duality JunkRepairHeal-JP-Manga-5D.png | Junk Repair Heal TranscendentalRuin-JP-Manga-5D.png | Transcendental Ruin ChampionsFaction-JP-Manga-5D.png | Champion's Faction HarmonyoftheKingsSoul-JP-Manga-5D.png | Harmony of the King's Soul RedSupremacy-JP-Manga-5D.png | Red Supremacy SynchroAlliance-JP-Manga-5D.png | Synchro Alliance Token Monsters MightyWarriorDarkSoul-EN-Manga-5D-NC.png | Mighty Warrior: Dark Soul PhantomToken-EN-Manga-5D-NC.png | Phantom Token (5D's) JunkToken-EN-Manga-5D-NC.png | Junk Token PlantToken-EN-Manga-5D-NC.png | Plant Token UtchatzimimeToken-JP-Manga-5D-NC.png | Utchatzimime Token Others CheckeredFlagofGlory-EN-Manga-5D.png | Checkered Flag of Glory MarkoftheDragon-JP-Manga-5D.png | Mark of the Dragon 4-starred Star Ticket.jpg | Star Ticket ShiningValkyrie-JP-Manga-5D-NC.png | Shining Valkyrie CelestialDarkMystic-JP-Manga-5D-NC.png | Celestial Dark Mystic